Psychotic Movie Night
by ImNotAPsychopath
Summary: Movie Night doesn't go quite as planed for the MorMor household. Written with TheBustyBarmaid.


"Sebby . . ." Jim whined. "I wanna watch it."

"No."

"Why?" Jim pouted. "It's a good movie."

"Not really."

"Yes it is." Jim pouted further.

"Have you even read the books?"

"Yes."

"No."

"I have too!"

"Why would you watch that."

"Because I like it!" JIm whined. Seb sighed and facepalmed. Jim pouted.

"You can watch it, but I won't." He stood up and stretched.

"Watch it with me!" Jim ordered.

"Hmm, no."

Jim narrowed his eyes. "Fine." He hissed before walking out, slamming the door. Seb decided that he didn't want to be there and left the apartment.

"Sir?"

"Yes?" Seb snapped.

"Where are we going?"

"This way."

Charlie nodded. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Does anyone?" Seb paused. "Why aren't you following the Boss?"

"Because I can't find him. I thought you would know where he is so I followed you."

"He left before I did!"

"He usually tells you where he's going."

"We're mad at each other. You're on your own."

Charlie sighed. "What did you do now?"

"Didn't want to watch a movie."

Charlie sighed. "Idiot."

"Don't care."

"Go apologize now."

"No. I'm allowed to have an opinion."

"But you're not allowed to just leave him!"

"He left first. By the time I left, I couldn't have followed him anyway!"

"You should have followed him the moment he left!"

"Good for him." Seb grouched.

Charlie sighed. "He just wanted to spend more time with you, Sebastian."

"Yeah, well, not my problem."

Charlie winced. "Are you going to tell him that he doesn't mean anything to you?"

"That is not what I said."

"That's what you implied to him."

"Just because he wanted to watch a movie that I despise?"

"Because if he's not worth a painful, two hour movie, then why would he be worth anything bigger?" Charlie murmured.

"He is worth my life. But I'm not going to risk watching that damn movie and hurting him."

"You just made him think the opposite."

"Yeah, well, if he's so smart he should have seen that I was trying to protect him."

"Sometimes his psychotic side takes over and doesn't allow him to see clearly." Charlie reminded him gently.

He sighed, "Yeah, but I'm still mad at him."

"And he's hurt by you." Charlie raised an eyebrow. "And his feelings are more important than your feelings." He said bluntly.

"As he hurt me!"

"Again. His feelings are more important than yours."

"Way to make me feel forgiving." Seb grumbled.

"Just go talk to him." Charlie sighed. "Please? You know you aren't the only one who suffers when you two fight."

"Would you stop talking?!" Seb growled before turning and walking in a different direction.

"You're going to regret it, Sebastian!" Charlie called after him. "I raised you two! I think I would know!" Seb huffed and stalked through the city. He didn't show back up in the morning. Or the next.

Jim was curled up in a ball on the couch. His phone buzzed but he ignored it. He was burrowed in a bunch of blankets and staring at a black screen. His phone buzzed again. He ignored it. It buzzed again. He turned it off.

Your pet makes some lovely noises.

We caught him during a PTSD attack.

I didn't think you'd let him have such attacks. I mean, you rule the underworld.

They were sent from Seb's phone.

Jim hummed as he finally turned on his phone only to freeze when he saw those messages. No. It wasn't possible. Seb hadn't had an attack in years. He got his coat and headed out immediately.

Hmm, he's kind of coherant. Mumbling something about a kitten he's gotta protect. Such a softy works for the Great Moriarty? Disgraceful.

Jim narrowed his gaze as he glanced at his phone again before getting into the car and snarling at the driver to track Seb down.

Now he's just sitting in the corner. Well, that's no fun.

Jim arrived at the destination where the texts were coming from before bursting into the building. "Alright, you have about five seconds to give my Tiger back to me." He hissed to the people standing around the unconscious Sebastian before flicking out his pocketknife. "Or things will get ugly."

"Alright boys, we're paid. No reason to stick around." They packed up and left.

Jim waited until they were gone to check on Sebastian. "Sebby?"

Seb blinked and turned towards Jim, groaning. "J-Jimmy?"

Jim gave a cry of relief before curling up against the sniper as close as he could without hurting him. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"'M sorry too." Seb worked his arm jerkily around so he could wrap it around Jim.

Jim sniffled. "I just wanted to watch one of my favorite movies with my favorite tiger." He whimpered.

"No' a good movie f'r me, Kitten. Brings b'ck stuff."

Jim swallowed. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"S'rry, too. Go h'me?" Seb looked up pleadingly at Jim.

Jim smiled. "Of course. And I'll let you pick the movie this time." Jim leaned over to kiss the sniper's forehead.

"M'kay." Seb cuddled closer. "Nap first."

"Sounds perfect."


End file.
